


Powerful

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: Inktober52 2021 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Cute, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth. A freak of nature. Magic itself.This, however, was hard to believe early in the morning when he was lying asleep next to the king.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Inktober52 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095656
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> This is about two weeks late, oops.
> 
> Little fluffy introspection drabble for this prompt.

Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth. A freak of nature. Magic itself. 

This, however, was hard to believe early in the morning when he was lying asleep next to the king. 

It wasn't often that Arthur woke before his husband - he was much more a night owl than an early bird. So when this rare occasion happened, he savoured every moment of it. 

Arthur was lying on his back, with Merlin curled into his side. His head was resting on the king's chest, raven hair splayed out everywhere. One of his hands was resting against the bare skin there, while the other was curled around Arthur's waist. Their legs were tangled together so that they couldn't tell where one person started and another ended. 

Arthur thought that nothing could be a better sight than Merlin asleep. The peace on his features was more than welcome, after all those years of constant worry and fear. But that was far behind them now - three years of prosperity and counting. 

Arthur softly kissed the top of Merlin's head.  
"You're extremely adorable, my love." He whispered. The younger man stirred and burrowed further into Arthur's side. 

" 'm not adorable. Powerful sorcerer, 'member?" He mumbled into the king's chest. "Of course, Merlin. Of course."  
"Prat." Merlin muttered fondly, but made no attempt to move away. 

Many years ago, Arthur would not have dared to dream that this could be reality. In a time when his father was alive, when Merlin was secretly off fighting god-knows-who in god-knows-where, when Morgana had gone rogue - 

But he didn't want to think about that now. His father was long gone, and although he missed him in a way - he was his only parental figure after all - he knew that it was for the best, that if he was still alive many people would be living in fear. Morgana had returned to Camelot after Arthur legalised magic, begging for reconciliation. And she was Arthur's sister - he loves her, and four years on they were ruling together peacefully. 

His dream was a reality. And looking down at the man next to him, he knew whatever had happened in the past didn't matter. 

This was the important part of his life. The here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my heart sing!


End file.
